Venus
by Sweetnlilly
Summary: Buffy's pain turns into bitterness.


Venus

A/N: This is another one of my stories that I thought up of during my vacation. Yet again, it isn't a greatly written story, but I hope you guys like it. R&R pweaze!

Buffy walked around town blindly. It has been months since Angel left, and the pain inside her body wasn't dulling. Wrapping her arms around herself, she silently wished for comfort. Without acknowledging where her feet was leading her, she found herself stopped in front of Angel's mansion.

Buffy looked at the looming mansion, which had once been considered her second home. Now, it seemed so distant, and cold. Buffy turned to walk away, but a force pulled her back. Without resisting, she pushed the great doors of the mansion open, and walked in. Inside, it was musty and dusty.

Looking around, she realized that Angel had packed almost nothing when he left. He left in such a hurry, in a hurry to get away from me Buffy thought.

Walking around the living room Buffy ran a finger across the table, remembering all the times she spent with Angel in this room, pretending that everything was alright. Suddenly, without warning, Buffy picked up the table and flung it across the room.

Tears stung her eyes and flowed down her face. Screaming with rage, Buffy flung her arm across the mantel, knocking the precious statues off. Seeing a familiar one fall, Buffy reached forward, catching it minutes before it crashed to the hard stone floor. Ignoring the sounds of the other statues as they crashed and broke on the floor, Buffy examined the statue that she had caught.

It was a beautifully carved woman, without arms. Examining it, she rememberd a particular conversation she had with Angel before Angelus happened.

--

"Hey, I think you got ripped off from the people who you buy your statues from," Buffy stated, picking up and examining a statue of a woman without her arms.

Angel wrapped his arms around her waist and chuckled, "It's suppose to be like that."

"It is?" Buffy turned around and wrinkled her nose in confusion. "Well, that's stupid."

Grinning, Angel kissed her before taking the statue from her hands and setting it back down on the statuette it stood on. "This is a statue of Venus, the goddess of love and fertility." He turned back, facing his little slayer.

"One of the most famous statues of her is without her arms." Buffy looked up at him, "Is that a sexist plot against woman? Not letting them have arms?"

Angel couldn't help it, he laughed at her. Buffy looked up at him and glared, a glare that said, 'If you don't stop right now, there will be no kissing for a week.' Angel shut up quickly.

Buffy turned back to the statue, "If she's the goddess of love, then does it mean that having her around will protect our love?"

Angel looked into her green eyes, "Yeah. Yeah, it does."

Buffy smiled at him, good.

--

Buffy sat down at the fireplace turning the statue around in her hands. She raised it, deciding to throw it on the ground and break it, but somehow, she couldn't pry her fingers off and drop the statue.

Her walls crumbling, the tears started to flow. She cried for the first time since Angel left. She let all her feelings out, screaming, throwing objects around, kicking, cursing Angel, cursing destiny. But when all the pain was gone, she just cried for loosing Angel, for loosing the one person she loved more than the world, for loosing the one person she would die for.

Next Day 

"I'll be one minute!" Buffy yelled to Riley from the closet.

"Okay." Riley looked around the room. It was a typical girl's room, not that Buffy was typical, but it was a room that looked like a room a high school cheerleader would have. Willow's side however was more mature. He shook his head, he would never get how shy Willow became Buffy's best friend. He walked around Buffy's side, pausing abruptly when he spotted a statue of a woman on her bookcase. Buffy walked out of the closet, with a huge smile on her face.

"Where did you get this?" Riley asked, pointing to the statue.

"Why?" Buffy asked, looking for her purse.

"Well, I didn't think you were into 'that' stuff."

"'That' stuff?" Buffy asked, not knowing if she should be offended.

"Yeah. Mythology and stuff like that." Buffy looked at Riley. Sometimes it amazed her how little he knew about her. But then again, she hadn't been exactly her real self around him. Putting on her 'shallow' front she smiled at him.

"I'm not into mythology. I just thought the statute was pretty." Buffy shrugged and hooked her arm into his arms, "I just love your forearms."

Riley blushed, and walked her to the door, "Flattery will get you everywhere."

Buffy laughed fakely, and walked out of the door with Riley in her arms.

The End


End file.
